Epic Glomp
by LetsGetItStartedInHere
Summary: A role-play I created with my bestest friend Nikki. It's horrid, I know! EXTREME OOCNESS! BEWARE! ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK! Flames will be used to warm up with at night.


Me: This was not entirely my fault! Nikki(my bestest friend ever) and I did this! I was Light, she was L! You cannot entirely blame me! I do not own Death Note!

(L is sitting in a chair in his headquarters. There is a cup of sugar with a splash of coffee in his hand. He sips it slowly and slurps, emphasizing his boredom. All of the cases he had to work on were already closed, thanks to his wonderful genius-ness. Suddenly an idea pops into his head)

L: I think I'll get on the internet.

(He slowly chuckles to himself as he opens the browser. Quickly he hacks into all the websites to find the best ones for porn. After a few hours of watching a man and a woman get it on, he realizes that he is not feeling turned on. He then looks at another porn website. As he presses play he quickly realizes this it is not only porn, but GAY PORN! He reaches for the mouse to change it, but something inside him makes him keep watching. Suddenly he feels a strong feeling down there and he throws his hand in his pants)

(Light enters and looks at L) L! What the hell are you doing?!

(L looks innocently at Light)

L: Oh fuck.

(Looks at computer screen and smirks) Well L, I wasn't aware you were bent.

L: Neither was I until I accidentally watched these five minutes ago. Something about it just... gets me going. (Looks up closing his eyes and imagines him fucking Light. His hand suddenly moves faster in his pants) It feels sooo gooood...

(Light's eyes widened as his trousers began to tighten, and he bit his lip to keep from releasing a low moan)

(L looks at Light with a sly smile. With a pleasuring moaning sigh he pulls his hand out of his pants and sets his coffee cup down. While the video is still playing, he gets up, walks over to Light) There's room for another person, you know. Since I didn't finish the job, maybe you could do it for me. (Then he kisses Light on the cheek while sneakily grabbing Light's crotch)

(Light released a moan, half surprise, half pleasure. Grabbing L's face, Light pulled him into a breathtaking kiss. Light began to prod at L's lips with his tongue, while running his hands under L's shirt and caressing his chest)

(Greedily, L ripped off Light's shirt and they both fell to the ground. His hands rubbed up and down forcefully along Light's body and they continued to kiss passionately.)

L: You are sooo bringing sexy back

(Light smirks and flips the two so he's on top. Kissing L's neck, Light began running his hands down L's chest once more, mentally memorizing the spots that caused a gasp, a shudder, or a moan.)

Light: Enjoying yourself?

L: A little too much to be precise, but I want even more.

(Looks at the computer screen in the background and sees one of the guys doing something to the other guys penis. Suddenly, he wants to try it. While kissing Light, he moves his hands down to Lights pants. First, he slowly rubbed the pants where Light's dick should be. After hearing a pleasurable moan, he made Light stand up while he unbuttoned and unzipped Light's pants and pulled them off of him. Then he fingered the edges of Light's underwear. Suddenly, he yanked it off of Light almost knocking him over. His eyes went mega wide at how huge and long Light was. He toyed with the penis, fingering it, kissing it, and yanking it, before he put it in his sugar coated mouth.)

Light: Ahhhhhh... (He moaned, eyes wide)

(L closes his eyes. He imagines he's licking and sucking a lollipop. After hearing a quite a few very pleasurable moans from Light, he continues but with even more force. He begins to believe he is really enjoying a lollipop. When he gets tired of sucking and licking the delicious lollipop, he bites down... hard.)

(Having closed them, Light's eyes snapped open wide. He then released a low, long, LOUD moan. His stomach filled with tingles and he orgasmned, hard, into L's wondrous mouth)

(Thinking it was the delicious inside of the lollipop, L swallowed the semen like it was water, then licked it clean.)

L: My, that was delicious!

(Light blushed furiously)

(L opened his eyes and realizes Light was there. He looks up at Light innocently with Lights dick in his mouth. Suddenly the urge to fuck something grows stronger inside of him. He unbuttons his pants and pulls down his pants and underwear. Everything completely falls)

L: Quick! Turn around!

(Light's eyes grew wider) Wait do you even know how to do this?

L: No. But I'm going to try and hope I get it right. Besides those guys on the computer screen are showing me how with very graphic movements. Now bend over before I cum before I even get inside you.

Light: Wait! There's certain precaution before we do this, otherwise it will hurt me very much. (Takes three of L's fingers into his mouth, relishing the moan emitting from L's mouth. He begins lathering the digits thourghly with spit. Once he deemed them worthy, Light removed them from his mouth, and began trailing L's hand down to his arse. Once he reached his final destination, Light said: Gently push one in for now. I need to be stretched before you can fuck me

(L pouted while looking at his erected penis, but agreed it would be best. With the non-lubricated fingered hand, he grabbed Lights ass and began squeezing it continuously. Then with the lubricated fingered hand he slowly inserted one finger. He also licked everything on Light that he could reach from that position.)

(Light only felt light discomfort, thankfully not pain Moans poured from his kissed-bruised lips)

(L continued his pleasuring ways while sneaking another finger into Light, while sustaining his own moans from hearing Light. This couldn't be more pleasurable! His body faltered for a moment from the strong sensation)

L: Fuck! How much longer! I really wanna fuck you right now! Plus if we wait to much longer we might get caught by Watari and Misa. Watari is escorting Misa over for tea and hopefully an exclusive interview.

(He groaned a little too loudly)

(Light's moans were still pouring from his mouth, increasing in volume as L's fingers rubbed against that little bundle of nerves) NOW! FUCKME NOW!

(L, actually thinking this time, slowly pulled his fingers out and inserted his penis. He went slowly to make sure he wasn't hurting Light too much)

(Light, who had given up on waiting, wrapped his arms around L's waist, and fully sheathed L's dick inside his arse)

(L's eyes widened and moaned loudly, moving his body faster and faster, He may not get a lot of exercise but he sure as hell has a lot of FUCKING energy;) He kissed Light passionately)

(Light's tongue danced with L's, hips rocking back and forth in time with L's, causing him to hit that one special spot)

(L finally couldn't take the wondrous pleasure anymore and he released himself, all inside Light. He made a satisfied face as it squirted out.)

L: Damn you feel good, sex buddy.

(Light just laid there, in post-orgasmic bliss)

(L just laid there too with his dick still inside Light . Too exhausted and bewildered to move)

Misa: L, we're finally her... WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON HERE DAMMIT!?

L: Oh fuck.

Watari: Well, Miss Amane, obviously, L and Light finally decided to get together. Thank god, the sexual tension was ruining the work atmosphere.

(Light is blushing furiously, and is speechless)

(L is dumbfounded.)

L: (with a questioning, cracking voice) You knew I was gay?!

Misa: This is an OUTRAGE! How could L have had sex with Light before me?! I love Light more that he does! (She crosses her arms and pouts)

Watari: Of course I did sir. It's my job to know these things.

Light: Misa, fuck off.

(Misa sobs loudly and runs out crying furiously.)

Misa: I hate you Light!

(L holds out his hand out, with a shocked expression, as if he wanted her to stay)

L: (sadly) Misa wait! I still need your autograph

(He folds his hands and pouts)

L: I want that autograph...

(Watari holds out a sheet of paper to L)

Light: Really L?

L: (very childish and pouty) What? She's my favorite pop star...

(Light just chuckled)

Watari: L, you should look at that sheet of paper as soon as possible. (Watari exits the room)

(L slowly shuffles to the piece of paper that Watari left on the table. It is an autograph from Misa Amane. L beams, jumps around, and kisses Light)

(Light groans and kisses L back)

(L pulls Light in tightly and slowly thrust his body into the boy with low moans)

(Light whimpered, loving the dominance the elder had over him) Ha..ah..L...(Light moaned loudly)

(L tongued Light's mouth playfully) It truly is a happy ending.

(Light grinned and blushed) It tis.

(L forcefully brings Light in even closer. And heatedly whispers in his ear with hot, sexy breaths) There's just one last thing you need to know.

(Light's eyes dilated with lust. He gulped) An..And what is that?

(L thrust into him really hard.) My real name is Lawliet. (Then he kisses his fair haired prince charming.)

THE END


End file.
